Cracked Ribs and Friendship
by Alexis4
Summary: Zack is injured on a mission gone bad. As they work to tend to his injures and get him home safely, Zack realizes just how many good friends he has. Angeal, Tseng, Cissnei, Reno, Rude, Sephiroth. Was a Oneshot. Second Chapter added. COMPLETE. Really.
1. Chapter 1

_This story was a plot bunny that attacked me while on a ten hour bus ride back from Chicago. If it sucks blame the sleep deprivation. As always, all rights belong to Square Enix the stingy bastards and I'm only borrowing the characters for a little bit. I'll give 'em back, honest._

CHAPTER 1

"Zack!" Angeal cursed as the Second Class' body slammed against the tree then crumpled limply to the ground.

The older man swung his standard-issue blade, the head of his Wutain opponent separating from his torso in a spray of blood. Angeal moved smoothly, fighting in Zack's direction in a spinning dance of steel and screams.

_Simple cleanup mission my ass,_ he thought dryly. Lazard had dispatched Angeal and his student to deal with a supposedly small group of rebels in a remote Wutai village. However, their intelligence had been faulty. The rebel faction had been much larger than anticipated and possessed five of the Anti-SOLDIER monsters.

Zack had fought well and with their combined efforts the pair had slowly dwindled the opposing forces until only one monster and a score of Wutai troops remained. The younger SOLDIER had been battling the final monster, a Vajradhara Rakshasa, when a Wutain soldier had tossed one of his large, curved knives, which had embedded deep in Zack's left shoulder. The beast had used the moment of distraction to smash Zack with its massive ball and chain.

Now the creature was lumbering towards the unconscious teenager, intent on delivering the killing blow. Angeal tossed his blade aside and pulled the Buster Sword from his back. Using SOLDIER speed, Angeal hacked his way through until he stood between his student and the hulking creature.

The huge blade sliced cleanly through the monster's stomach and it roared in agonized fury as its innards slid into a steaming pile upon the ground. With a final growl, it fell, twitching as it died. Angeal watched as the few remaining Wutai fled into the woods, their forces decimated. Sheathing his blade, Angeal knelt at the boy's side.

"Pup?" Angeal called, "Zack? Can you hear me? Zack!"

The teenager's lips parted in a low moan as glassy, pain-glazed eyes fluttered open.

"Ang . . . Angeal?" Zack murmured. He shifted, crying out at the fiery jolts that racked his body.

"Easy, pup," Angeal soothed, gently running assessing hands over the boy's battered form. The knife would have to come out but for the moment, it was better to leave it. Zack would lose less blood that way. Angeal suspected Zack had several broken ribs along with countless bruises. When Angeal slid a hand down Zack's right leg, the brunette cried out. The First Class didn't feel a break but it was possible that the bone was fractured. It would have to be splinted before Zack could be moved. It was also probable due to his impact with the tree that Zack had suffered a concussion. Until all the bones were set, it would be dangerous to use materia to heal the injuries. The sooner Zack received medical attention the better.

Angeal pulled out his phone and quickly dialed the familiar number. "Tseng. We need an extraction immediately," Angeal said in a clipped tone, "The intel was wrong and there were more targets than anticipated. Zack's been injured. We'll need a stretcher." He listened for several seconds. "Understood." Angeal snapped his phone closed and gave Zack a reassuring smile. "They're on their way. Just stay with me, okay?"

"I'm sorry," Zack murmured looking away, "I should have been paying more attention."

"Zack . . ." Angeal sighed and brushed a few strands of Zack's hair from his eyes. "This was _not_ your fault. You did well and have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm proud of you, understood?"

A weak smile drained some of the shame from Zack's eyes. "For real?"

Angeal grinned affectionately, the smile softening the angular features of his handsome face. Absently, he wondered if this was what fatherhood felt like. "For real."

"Thanks, Angeal," Zack said, "For everything."

"Thank me by getting better," Angeal replied firmly.

Zack hissed, his fingers clenching as a spasm of agony shot through him. "It hurts, Angeal," He whispered, ashamed by the admission.

"I know, pup," Angeal hesitated then took one of Zack's hands in his and squeezed. "Just try not to move."

"How bad is it?"

"You'll be fine."

Zack frowned at the not-quite-answer but the welcome sound of the soft whirring of the helicopter's blades claimed all of his attention.

"Finally," Angeal sighed as the chopper landed and Tseng climbed out followed by Rude and Cissnei with the stretcher.

"Zack!" Cissnei gasped as she and Rude laid the stretcher on the ground next to the injured teenager.

"Hey, Cissnei," Zack grinned weakly, "I'm a mess, huh?"

The female Turk gave him a tender smile. "Don't worry, we'll have you good as new in no time." She knelt next to her friend, laying her hand on his forehead and gasped. "You're burning up!"

Angeal cursed, reaching out to rip a wider hole in Zack's uniform around the knife. To his horror, the skin around the wound was inflamed and tinged with a yellowish-green. "Poison."

"What?!" Zack gasped, near panic. "Angeal!"

"It'll be okay," Angeal said firmly, "Just relax."

"The knife will have to come out," Tseng said tensely, "Rude."

The bald man moved to Zack's head and grasped his shoulders to hold him still. Tseng tossed his jacked aside and ripped a long strip from his white shirt and passed it to Cissnei before bending to hold Zack's legs to the ground.

"N-no wait!" Zack shook his head frantically. It was getting hard to think and everything was happening too fast.

"Zack," Angeal's voice was low and soothing, "You trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah," Zack's voice held no hesitation.

"Then trust me now."

Zack nodded and closed his eyes as Cissnei combed gentle fingers through his spiky hair.

Steeling himself, Angeal grabbed the hilt and pulled the knife free of Zack's shoulder in one quick motion. The boy gritted his teeth as his body arched against the hands that held him. It was several moments before he was aware of Cisnei pressing the white cloth tightly against the wound or Angeal murmuring comforting words as he cast Esuna.

As Zack's breathing eased Angeal splinted Zack's leg using the medical kit that Tseng handed him. Carefully, Rude and Angeal eased the boy onto the stretcher while Tseng ran to the chopper to tell Reno to be ready to take off. Gently, the stretcher was lifted into the air and Cissnei walked along side maintaining the pressure on the wound. The edges of his vision grayed and Zack willingly let himself be pulled under.

When he next opened his eyes, he was on board the chopper.

"How do you feel, Zack?"

Groggily turning his head, Zack found that Angeal had taken over staunching the flow of blood from his shoulder though Cissnei and Tseng sat close by.

"Like I've been hit by a very fat chocobo," Zack murmured sleepily. _Wearing spiked shoes,_ he added silently.

Angeal and Cissnei chuckled and Tseng gave an amused smirk at the truthful answer.

"We'll reach Midgar within the hour, Zack," Tseng assured him.

The Second Class sighed and Angeal patted his hand. "You're doing fine, Pup. Just a little longer."

Zack slowly lifted a hand to his head. "Why am I so hot?"

"The Wutai must be using something new," Cissnei explained, "The Remedy seems to have slowed the poison but traces of it must still be in your blood. However, you're stable and haven't gotten any worse so you should be fine. It'll just take a while for your body to flush out the rest."

"How's your head?" Angeal asked running his free hand gently over the bump he found on the back of Zack's head. "I think you have a concussion. We were pretty worried when you lost consciousness."

"It hurts a little," Zack said wincing as his mentor and friend probed the injury.

"Any dizziness?"

"Only when I breathe."

"Very funny."

"You asked, Angeal."

Angeal and Tseng exchanged a look, "Even feverish and injured he's still sassing me. And there's the eye roll."

Tseng chuckled and glanced towards the cockpit and the redhead sitting in the pilot's seat. "Believe me, Commander, you have my sympathies. He frowned, "Reno! Both hands on the stick!"

"Yeah, yeah," Reno called back his tone bored, "Got it."

Angeal shook his head and smiled down at Zack. "And I thought you were a handful."

Zack tried to answer his mentor but his eyes were becoming heavy and the darkness was encroaching once again. Someone shook his shoulder and his eyes snapped open.

"You need to stay awake, Zack," Angeal said firmly.

Nodding his understanding, Zack licked his dry lips, "Can I have some water?"

"Here," Cissnei handed Angeal a canteen full of water.

"Thank you, Cissnei," Angeal slid a hand under Zack's neck, carefully trying to ease him up enough to drink but not enough to disturb his broken ribs. It was only then that Zack realized that his middle had been tightly bound at some point while he was unconscious. "Slowly," Angeal instructed holding the container to Zack's lips.

Zack took small sips until his tongue no longer felt like it was encased in cotton and then allowed Angeal to lay him back on the stretcher. " 'm tired, Angeal."

"I know but you need to keep talking to us, okay?" Angeal said his voice kind but stern, "You need to stay awake, Zack. That's an order."

"Hey, boss," Reno called from the cockpit, "We've received a communication from Headquarters. It's the General. He wants to speak to Commander Hewley."

Angeal hesitated, not wanted to leave Zack's side.

"It's okay," Cissnei said, "We'll make sure he stays awake."

Nodding his thanks, the Commander stood and made his way up to the cockpit. Cissnei slid into his seat, taking Zack's hand. While Angeal spoke with Sephiroth, Tseng and Cissnei kept up a steady stream of conversation with the groggy Second Class. By the time, Angeal reclaimed his seat the Shinra building was in sight.

As the helicopter landed, Angeal made a mental note to thank Reno for landing so softly. Zack never even winced as the chopper set down on the landing pad. When Tseng slid the door open, Sephiroth was waiting for them along with a medical team. Angeal and Tseng eased the stretcher from the helicopter and onto the waiting gurney. Angeal and the Turks followed closely behind giving Zack a rather impressive escort.

"A doctor has been alerted and is waiting in the hospital ward," Sephiroth informed Angeal.

"Thank you, Seph," Angeal clapped a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder.

"Once Fair has been seen to I will need to speak to both you and Tseng," Sephiroth reminded his friend, "We need to discover how our intelligence could have been so inaccurate. I will not tolerate my men's lives being jeopardized by faulty information."

Receiving an affirmative nod, the silver-haired General moved closer to the gurney as the medics wheeled it into the building. "How do you feel, Fair?"

Zack's eyes widened at being addressed directly by the General. "I-I'll be fine, Sir."

Sephiroth nodded in approval. "See that you are. That's an order," A tiny ironic grin tugged at the corners of Sephiroth's mouth. "Angeal would never let me hear the end of it."

Zack grinned back despite the pain and grogginess. "Yes, Sir."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sky blue eyes slowly fluttered open, his groggy mind confused by the seemingly endless white that surrounded him. _Where . . .?_

"Welcome back."

Zack turned his head to find Angeal sitting in a chair by his bed. Slowly it came back to him. Upon reaching the medical ward, Zack had been whisked off for blood tests and x-rays. Angeal had stayed with him the entire time despite the disapproval of the doctors. His gruff mentor had held his hand as his broken leg had been set. His x-rays had shown that none of his ribs were out of place and that it was now safe to use materia to repair the damage. Though the wound in his shoulder had closed and his broken bones had knitted, Zack had lost a lot of blood and remained weak. The doctors gave the boy a special Remedy to wipe the last of the poison from his bloodstream and then a sedative to make him sleep. Angeal had been in the same chair in the same position when he closed his eyes. Zack wondered if he'd ever moved.

"Do you feel better?" Angeal asked.

"Yeah," Zack assured him, "I'm still a little tired but I don't hurt or feel sick or anything."

"It'll just take a while for your body to replace the blood you lost," Angeal said, "You'll stay with me until I think it's okay for you to go back your own apartment."

"Angeal," Zack sighed, "I'm fine, really."

"I'm not changing my mind, Zack."

The Second Class stuck his tongue and Angeal laughed glad to see that his student felt well enough to give him a hard time. "Well, I'll go see about getting you released."

As Angeal stood, Cissnei came into the room carrying a tray of food. "You're awake," she beamed, "I brought some food in case you were hungry."

"I'm starved!" Zack pushed himself up eagerly on the bed, "Let me at it."

Angeal laughed. "I'll leave you to your meal. Don't overdo it."

"Yes, Angeal," Zack said absently, too focused on the food that Cissnei was setting in his lap.

When Angeal was gone, Cissnei said, "Tseng couldn't be here but he said to say hello and that he hoped you were feeling better. He's trying to find out what caused the breakdown in our intelligence."

"It's okay," Zack assured her around a mouthful of food, "Tell him I said thank you."

"You know," Cissnei said, "Angeal never left your side."

"I didn't think so," Zack said touched by his mentor's concern. "He worries too much."

Cissnei smiled softly and brushed a strand of Zack's hair from his forehead. "He loves you, Zack. We all do."

"Thanks, Cissnei," Zack said blushing slightly. _I really have some great friends. It's good to know someone's got your back. _He cleared his throat and smiled shyly. "I love you guys too."

* * *

_I know. Totally fluffy end. It was all I could come up with. So? How as it? Hit the review button and let me know!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, I know I said I was finished but I changed my mind when I got a special request. I was going to leave it the way it was then the plot bunnies started jumping. So, here you are, one last chapter. XXXFlame-HazeXXX this is for you. And thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. It means a lot. Enjoy._

"Angeeeaaal!" Zack whined, "I can walk on my own."

Angeal rolled his eyes as he dug in his pocket for his keycard, never removing his arm from his student's waist. "Then what was that less than graceful stunt at the elevator?"

"I tripped!" Zack pouted, "It was the stupid carpet's fault."

"You heard the doctor, Zack," Angeal sighed, opening the door to his apartment, "You need to take it easy for a few days. You lost a lot of blood and it'll take time for you to regain your strength. Don't give me that look," he admonished at the exasperated expression on Zack's face.

"You're overreacting," Zack grouched, as Angeal dropped him unceremoniously on the sofa. "Besides, I at least need to go to place and get some clothes and stuff."

"I've already done so. You'll find everything you'll need for the next few days in the guestroom," Angeal replied sounding smug.

Zack glared, "You know, Angeal, the thought of you going through my underwear drawer is kinda creepy."

"I didn't 'go through' your underwear drawer, Zack," Angeal frowned, "Are you going to be this difficult the entire time you're here?"

"Probably," Zack confirmed cheerfully, "You should just save yourself the trouble and let me go back to my place. I'll be fine really. You can call me a hundred times a day if it'll make you feel better."

"You're staying here until I say otherwise," Angeal crossed his arms, indicating the subject was not up for debate.

"Fine," Zack stifled a yawn, glaring over his hand at Angeal's amused smile.

"Why don't you get some rest?" Angeal suggested, "I'll wake you when it's time to eat."

"You're not gonna let me do anything else are you?"

"No." Angeal gestured toward the guest room, "Off you go. Can you make it on your own?"

Zack doggedly dragged his tired, aching body into a standing position, "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Zack staggered a few steps casting a quelling glare at Angeal. "I got it."

Angeal watched in fond amusement as his student shuffled off toward the bedroom.

OOOOOOOOOOO

Angeal was moving about his kitchen several hours later trying to decide what to make for dinner. It was surprising to most people that Angeal loved to cook and was good at it. The First Class found that simple, everyday activities helped keep him grounded in a world that was increasingly chaotic. Gardening and spending time in the kitchen was soothing for him.

The muffled cry and whimpers that drifted from the guest bedroom however were not. Striding quickly across his apartment, Angeal stepped into the room where Zack slept mako-enhanced eyes quickly seeking out his student in the darkness.

Zack was sprawled on the bed, dressed only in a loose pair of sweats, and caught in a nightmare. "I'm sorry!" the boy whined, tossing restlessly on the mattress, "Please, . . . mad . . . do better."

Angeal crossed the room, easing down to sit on the edge of the bed. "Zack? Puppy? Zack, wake up" He shook the boy gently then with increasing firmness. Sky blue eyes snapped open and Zack stared at Angeal sadly.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, eyes bright with tears.

"Hey," Angeal murmured, concerned, "It's okay, pup, you were just having a nightmare."

Zack blinked a few times, confused. "Angeal?" The Second Class looked around and sighed, remembering where he was. "Oh."

Angeal's hand affectionately smoothed the boy's tussled hair. "What were you dreaming about?" When Zack hesitated, the older man gave him a reassuring grin, "It's okay, pup, you can tell me."

"I-I was dreaming about what happened," Zack murmured. He looked down for a moment and when he looked back up, the tears were back. "I-I let you down. You were disappointed in me for letting that monster beat me. I really am sorry!" Zack words became rushed, "I'll do better, I promise."

"Zack," Angeal whispered, pained, "I thought we went through this. You didn't do anything wrong and have nothing to be ashamed of. I'm definitely _not_ disappointed in the way you performed."

"Maybe I am," Zack said softly, voicing the thoughts he'd been hiding since his body had collided with that tree in Wutai.

For a moment, Angeal didn't know what to say. Zack had proven resilient and usually bounced back quickly from any setbacks more determined than ever. He'd never seen the boy so dejected. Giving into the parental instincts that Zack had brought to life inside him, Angeal wrapped the boy in a hug. Zack gasped, because hugs were rare, and then leaned into the embrace.

"You shouldn't be," Angeal said firmly, "You work harder than anyone else in your class and most of the Firsts. Furthermore, Zack, SOLDIERs are injured on the battlefield. It's part of the job. It's happened to me and even to Sephiroth. You can't view every scrape as a failure.

Zack looked up at his mentor and blushed slightly. "I just want you to be proud of me."

"I am proud, Zack," Angeal said, wiping away the single tear that fell, "Even if I don't say it enough, you make me very proud to be your teacher and I hope your friend."

A bright smile washed the sadness from Zack's face. "Angeal . . ."

The First Class chuckled as Zack hugged him enthusiastically. "Better?"

"Yeah," Zack looked up again and grinned. His stomach growled and he laughed. "So, you said something about dinner?"

"Tell you what," Angeal said, pulling away from the boy and standing, "Why don't you find a movie for us to watch on TV and I'll order some pizza?"

"Awesome!" Zack cheered, scrambling from the bed, "Well, hurry up, Angeal, I'm starved."

Angeal rolled his eyes and pulled his phone from his pocket as Zack headed towards the TV.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Hurry up, Angeal," Zack yelled, "I'm ready to go!"

It had been three days since Zack had been released from the medical unit and the doctor had finally cleared the boy to resume training under his mentor's watchful eye. Zack stood, in uniform, sword sheathed on his back, fairly vibrating with his eagerness. The forced period of rest had been difficult for the boy to endure despite his frequent visits from his friends.

"I'm coming, Zack," Angeal said exasperated, stepping out of his bedroom, Buster Sword in hand. "Are you sure you're up to this?"

Zack saw the concern in his teacher's eyes. "I'm ready, Angeal," Zack assured him, "And if I'm not that's what you're for right?"

Angeal smiled and nodded. "Right. Let's go."

As they neared the VR room, Zack saw that Cissnei and Tseng waiting for them.

"I hear you were cleared to resume your duties," Tseng said, nodding in greeting, "We came to wish you luck."

"Thanks," Zack said, grinning, "Sure you're not here to see Angeal knock me on my butt?"

"That's always a bonus," Cissnie teased. The smile stayed in place but her eyes were serious, "Really, Zack, it's good to see you on your feet again." She gestured towards the door, "Now, quit slacking and get in there."

Zack rolled his eyes and waved and he headed inside. _Time to get to work._

In the hall, Angeal, Tseng, and Cissnei shared a look before the Turks set off to do the jobs and Angeal joined his student in the training room. Keeping up with Zack was a full-time job but they were happy to do it.


End file.
